Miss Malfoy and her complicated life
by catiilee92
Summary: Kat Glass was kicked out of her central London home. Her Squib parents couldn't fathom their daughter being a lesbian. She couch surfed with friends until Mrs. Malfoy invited her to stay with them and get her enrolled in school. Later that summer her and Draco sibling bonded. This is the story of how she became "Kat" and how she fell in love. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name is Catii (pronounced Katy or Katie). This is my second fanfiction. Those of you who have read my other I am working on that and plan to do some more with it but not at this current time. I am sorry if that upsets you but I cant think of anything more to write on it at the moment. I am hoping to continue this summer with it.

This is a fanficion that has been going through my head for quite some time and I found that I just had to write it. I have a general idea of what I want going on but have no solid plan as of yet. I am hoping that this break from college will give me the time I need to plan.

This is a fem slash. So if you don't like than don't read. This also is an OC fanfiction. Although the character and I have similar names I did not base her off of myself (I'm just not very creative when it comes to picking names).

Thank you all for you time and cooperation… if anyone has any questions comments or concerns please notify me. I am also up for constructive criticism.

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

~Catii

The Train comes to an abrupt halt. As the whistle blows to signify that we are to get off I have an inkling of nerves. Draco, my brother (we sibling bonded this summer when my parents kicked me out and I was living with one of Mrs. Malfoy's friends.), gets our luggage down and assists me in carrying it to the carriage. I sit next to Draco and my nerves are really troubling me. This is my 7th year of magical school but I did the other 6 in a small school located in London. My class had about 25 students and we all stopped at the end of the year last year to assist in the battle with Voldemort.

The carriage stops in front of a large building, and I slowly climb out with the assistance if my brother.

"Draco, how are we going to make this work? The school isn't going to allow us in the same room. The bond dictates that we cannot spend long periods of time apart and I am quite nervous that I won't be able to concentrate and that I might have a panic attack…"I babble on until Draco stops me.

"Kat I will talk to the Headmistress after we find out what house you have been sorted into. I have to speak to her about your adoption with Mum and Father anyway" He states like it is no big deal.

I nod my head and grab him by the arm to escort me into the entrance hall.

"Miss Glass" says an older women standing by the Great Hall. "You need to stay out here until we call your name, the first years have to go first."

"Yes Miss." I state.

"You will be fine. Mother and Father will be thrilled with you anyway and your parents would be as well. He says.

"Thanks Draco, but I don't think they really care about me anymore." I say dejected.

"They do. Kat your parents and you are just going through a rough patch. You guys will mend it eventually."

"Thanks" I say.

Draco heads into the hall. The speech begins soon after and the First Years are quickly called into the hall to be sorted. I am slightly nervous and so I fiddle with the hem of my skirt for a while.

"Kat Glass" I hear, who must be Headmistress McGonagall, shout. I quickly step into the room. She motions for me to take the steps up to a stool in the front of the room, the sorting hat in her hand.

"Please take a seat." She says after I reach the stool. I sit down gracefully, just like Mrs. Malfoy taught me.

"Ahh Miss. Glass, I see that you are not a 'Glass' at all. You are most diffidently a Malfoy. You have the Slytherin cunningness and ambition but Ravenclaw brains and intelligence… Slytherin!" The hat yells with enthusiasm. The screaming and clapping coming from the green and silver table is almost defining.

"Kat come over here." Draco yells as I stand up. The walk to the table was quick. When seated the Headmistress made another speech.

" As you all are aware the dress code for school has changed this year. The only thing that you are required to wear is something that has your house symbol on it. You have 1 week for your parents or yourselves to order all of your belongings. Thank you have a wonderful dinner." She said.

The hall erupted with cheers that soon settled down to a dull roar when dinner was served. I stayed quite as I filled my plate with a small portion of boiled potatoes topped with dill, grilled chicken, and asparagus.

"Kat, we need to go speak to McGonagall so hurry up and finish before curfew" Draco says as he finishes his dinner. I pick a little more at my food then decide to give up seeing as I am completely stressed over what is going to happen in the next couple of days about this whole bond thing.

Draco and I head to the Headmistresses office. Draco looks calm and collected where as I look like I could pass out at any minute… because I probably could.

Draco knocks on the door.

"Enter"

I enter the room with Draco standing in front of me. We both take seats across from her. She is looking down on a sheet of parchment.

"Miss Glass, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" She asks.

" Miss McGonagall there are a few things that we have not made you aware of yet and wish to do so." Draco says. He goes on to state everything that has happened… well… that he knows of.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish to speak to…Miss. Malfoy alone please. Why don't you go wait in the hall for a few minutes? I'm sure this will be quick" she states.


	2. readers message

Sorry for the long hiatus I was trying to figure out how I wanted the story to continue and seem to have come to a consensus. You will decide! At this point I have it as an OC and Luna story but you have options.

OC/ Luna

OC/ Hermione

OC/OC ( relation to either Hermione or Luna)

The choice is yours and I would appreciate it if you could let me know in comments or PMs. Thank You

This message will be deleted when I post the next chapter… which will be soon


End file.
